Begin Again
by chensation
Summary: Baekhyun harus berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Jongdae agar bisa menyakiti Minseok -main cast: Chen, Baekhyun. pairing: BaekChen/XiuChen EXO. Sequel from story 'My Doll'
1. Meetng Again

_**A/N: Karena pada minta sequel dari 'My Doll', saya pun terobsesi buat nulisnya, sekarang saya buat seri! Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**_

.

.

.

.

.

Figur di foto itu semakin membuat hati Jongdae bertambah pilu saja. Sudah kenangan satu-satunya, tidak berwarna pula. Jongdae pun mendapatkan lembaran kecil itu saat tak sengaja menemukannya di kumpulan sisa duplikat saat masih menjadi pengurus OSIS di kelas sebelas dan sedang membantu para guru mempersiapkan rapor. Foto formal, jadi terlihat sangat alami dan serius. Namun Jongdae tak bisa berhenti menatapnya meski tahu kegiatan seperti itu tidaklah penting lagi.

Akhirnya setelah mendengus panjang, Jongdae memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sofa dan menuju pintu depan. Saat baru keluar saja, deru rintikan hujan begitu keras karena memang sedang deras, disertai angin yang sesekali menghembus kencang. Tapi Jongdae justru berlari kearah mobilnya, menyalakannya dan menjalankan kedaraan tersebut tanpa tujuan pasti.

Sampai tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja, mata Jongdae menangkap sosok pria mungil tengah berteduh didepan kedai cafe yang tutup. Oh, Jongdae rasa dia mengenal orang tersebut. Baru dua hari silam dirinya berkenalan dengan orang itu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Byun Baekhyun.

_Apa dia kehujanan dan tidak punya tumpangan?_

Karena merasa kenal dengan orang tersebut, Jongdae jadi punya rasa peduli juga terhadapnya. Akhirnya setelah cepat-cepat mengambil payung dari bagasi, Jongdae langsung berlari kecil menuju anak itu. Berteriak agar kehadirannya disadari.

"Baekhyun-sshi!" Berhasil, yang merasa mempunyai nama langsung menoleh kearah Jongdae.

"J-Jongdae-sshi!?" Baekhyun tampak begitu terkejut seperti melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan saja. Jongdae sempat merasa tidak nyaman karenanya.

"Kau pasti terjebak hujan! Mari kuantar! Kebetulan aku membawa mobil dan tidak ada penumpangnya!" Langsung saja Jongdae pada maksud awalnya sampai menghampiri Baekhyun. Padahal mungkin kalau dia tidak melihat Baekhyun, Jongdae masih merenungi nasibnya sambil berkendara sendirian.

_Kenapa aku langsung melupakan yang baru saja kupikirkan? Kenapa kejadiannya sama seperti dua hari kemarin?_

"Terima kasih banyak, Jongdae-sshi. Aku akan menerima tawaranmu." Jawaban Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak disangka Jongdae. Orang tidak jelas seperti Jongdae yang tiba-tiba datang dan berlagak sok baik, Jongdae sendiri berpikir Baekhyun akan menolaknya.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat!" Jongdae pun berbagi payung dengan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya di seberang lain. Untung jalanan sepi jadi mereka menyebrang bolak-balik pun sedikit aman.

Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman dan meng-gas mobilnya, Jongdae mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kau habis dari mana? Apa mau pulang?"

"Ah, aku ada kelas hari ini. Dan memang benar aku akan ke rumah. Kau betul-betul orang yang baik, Jongdae-sshi. Kau menyelamatkanku." Ucapan Baekhyun begitu lembut dan penuh pujian. Padahal yang dilakukan Jongdae hanyalah pertolongan sederhana.

_Apa dia jarang dibeginikan? Aish! Apa peduliku?_

"Kalau Jongdae_emm.. maaf, kalau boleh tahu, apa kau lebih tua dariku?" tanya Baekhyun karena sepertinya dia sudah tidak betah dengan embel-embel 'sshi' diantaranya dan Jongdae. Jongdae yang mengerti pun langsung membalas.

"Aku 21 tahun. Apa kau lebih muda dariku?"

"Wah, kita seumuran. Kuliah dimana?"

"S. University. Jurusan seni musik dan teater."

"Kita satu kampus juga, kalau aku sosial dan budaya. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Benarkah? Waa.. aku tidak populer." Dan mereka pun tertawa setelah celetukan Jongdae. Seterusnya secara alami obrolan keduanya semakin jauh dan jauh. Suasana seru mengisi kendaraan beroda empat dengan dua penumpang itu.

Dan Jongdae benar-benar lupa_lagi_terhadap kesedihan yang barusan di kilas-baliknya tadi di rumah. Lagipula Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, bahkan sekarang tertawa. Seperti dua hari lalu, bahkan di tempat makan yang paling dibenci Jongdae.

.

.

.

"Jongdae!" Seseorang memanggilnya, dan segeralah ia memberi setengah atensi kepada orang tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu memanggilku. Ada apa lagi?"

"Minseok... Ini tentang Minseok-hyung." Ucapan orang itu membuat Jongdae sukses tercekat. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, bahkan dia menggigit bibirnya kesal. Tangan Jongdae sudah terkepal sampai buku jarinya memutih.

Baru saja Jongdae hendak membuka mulut, matanya_baru kali ini_menemukan sosok Baekhyun di kampus hampir melewatinya. Untuk mengalihkan keadaan yang ada, Jongdae pun terpaksa mengacuhkan orang di hadapannya dan justru menyapa Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Dan selalu saja Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung terbelalak tak menyangka. Apa Jongdae merupakan momok baginya yang jika memanggil dirinya langsung takut? Jongdae tidak mengerti.

"Kau mau pulang, ayo bareng_"

"Tapi Minseok-hyung menginginkanmu sekarang juga, Jongdae!" Orang yang tadi pertama menghampiri Jongdae langsung memotong. Membuat Jongdae jengkel dan menatapnya benci.

"Bilang padanya, mau sampai kapan begitu terus? Apa sampai berhasil membuatku bunuh diri!?" Setelah membentak begitu, Jongdae berlari begitu saja. Tapi yang tidak disadarinya adalah dia tiba-tiba mengajak Baekhyun ikut serta dengannya dengan menggandeng tangan anak itu juga!

Akhirnya setelah cukup jauh berlari berduaan, Jongdae berhenti juga. Masih belum menyadari yang diperbuatnya sehingga wajah Baekhyun kini telah semerah tomat. Sampai akhirnya dia menoleh.

"Ah, B-Baekhyun kenapa kemari juga!?"

"Kau yang membawaku!" jawab Baekhyun spontan, membuat Jongdae bingung dan langsung sadar akan ketidak-jelasannya.

"Aaah! Maafkan aku!" Jongdae berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, ia benar-benar sangat malu terhadap Baekhyun atas tindakan tidak jelasnya.

_Argh! Kau bodoh, Kim Jongdae!_

"Emm.. tidak apa-apa kok." Begitu saja Baekhyun ikut menyamakan posisinya dengan Jongdae, dan menepuk pundak pria berbibir mulut kucing itu pelan.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bisa menata emosiku. Sehingga kau ikut terlibat.."

"Itu samasekali tidak masalah! Dan, ah maaf kalau lancang karena kita belum lama akrab, kalau boleh atau mau, kau bisa mencurahkannya padaku, Jongdae. Terlihat dari dirimu kalau kau tidak pernah menceritakannya pada orang lain dan memendamnya sendiri." Pernyataan Baekhyun entah kenapa sangat tepat untuk Jongdae. Telak, apa itu sebuah kebetulan?

_Kenapa dia paham akan diriku?_

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

"A-eh, a-aku hanya memprediksi_"

"Baiklah. Jika kau sendiri mau mendengarkannya. Apa boleh?" Jongdae akhirnya menyerah saja. Ia sudah tidak kuat, Baekhyun benar. Selama ini tidak ada yang mau mendengarkannya.

_Semua hanya membela Minseok. Dan aku selalu salah.._

"T-tentu saja." Persetujuan Baekhyun pun memulai cerita Jongdae.

"Dia pertama kali sangat menginginkanku, setelah berbagai cara yang dilakukannya padaku, dia pun mendapatkanku. Dan terakhir kali dia menyakitiku, padahal aku sudah sempat cinta mati padanya." Jongdae beraut sangat lesu di setiap kalimatnya. Membuat Baekhyun iba, karena nasib Jongdae sangat sama dengannya. Hanya memiliki perbedaan bahwa Baekhyun kenyataannya samasekali tidak pernah berhasil mendapatkan Chanyeol.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu sedih?"

"Tidak." Jongdae diam sejenak sedangkan Baekhyun menunggu dengan heran. "Setelah menyakitiku, dia ingin kembali padaku lagi. Aku memang menurutinya satu kali, tapi tak lama kemudian kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya ia ulang kembali. Namun dia berpikir bahwa dia tak bisa hidup tanpaku, aku adalah tempatnya kembali. Apa maksudnya itu?" Helaan nafas panjang Jongdae lakukan demi meredakan perasaannya yang mulai berlubang. Air di matanya masih sekuat tenaga ia bendung.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia samasekali tidak menyangka Jongdae adalah orang seperti itu. Padahal saat pertama kali berkenalan ia terlihat sangat ramah dan ceria. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun miris, nasib Jongdae lebih buruk darinya.

"Tapi.. kenapa bisa tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanmu?"

"Dia dendam padaku. Karena aku tidak mau kembali padanya, dia seperti sudah mengutukku, apapun dia lakukan demi menyiksaku. Dia menebar fitnah sehingga aku tidak punya teman dan reputasiku memburuk. Akhirnya aku lebih memilih menutup diri dan selalu lari dari sosoknya. Apa hidupku hanya digunakan untuk hal tidak berguna seperti itu? Apa nyawaku ini hanya untuk diselamatkan dari jiwanya yang agak terganggu?" Sedikit terbawa suasana, Jongdae semakin terdengar jengkel dan menjelekkan orang yang sekarang sedang ia bicarakan. Baekhyun bingung juga harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membuatnya benci padamu? Seperti... balik menyakitinya?" Saran itu pun sebelumnya tidak dikehendaki Baekhyun. Tapi apa daya mulut lancangnya begitu saja bersuara. Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Iya ya. Kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu?" Tidak terduga ternyata Jongdae terdengar menyetujui ceplosan Baekhyun. Setelah berpikir lumayan lama juga sih.

"J-jangan, aku hanya_"

"Itu dia! Dia sering menyakitiku. Jadi aku boleh membalasnya kan!? Tapi kalau aku ingin berkhianat di depan wajahnya tepat, dengan siapa aku bisa?" Jongdae tak menggubris Baekhyun yang mencoba menahan niat buruknya. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bermaksud ikut campur, ia ingin Jongdae melupakan ucapan tidak pantasnya.

"Kumohong Jongdae, jangan_"

"Kau." Lagi-lagi Jongdae menjeda, dan tatapannya sangat tajam sekarang kearah Baekhyun. Membuat pria imut bermata sipit itu bingung tidak tahu apa maksud pria berkacamata di hadapannya.

"Yah, kurang sopan sih, tapi em..." Jongdae menggantung ucapannya sejenak, mempersiapkan mental mengatakan keinginan sebenarnya pada Baekhyun. "Aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk soal ini. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku, Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

.


	2. I Love Him?

"Hei, Baekhyun-sshi?" Seseorang sampai menepuk pundak Baekhyun saking lamanya dia melamun. Ternyata saat Baekhyun menoleh, dia mendapatkan seorang senior tengah memasang wajah cemas kearahnya. Dia mencemaskan Baekhyun?

"Ah, iya sunbae?"

"Kau dari tadi diam saja. Apa kau sakit?" Oh, memang benar senior tersebut mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Pemuda imut itu jadi sungkan.

"Tidak kok, hyung. _I'm fine._"

"Kalau begitu apa kau sudah mengecek semua absen?" tanya si senior pada pekerjaan yang seharusnya diselesaikan Baekhyun sejak tadi. Apa daya dari awal Baekhyun tak bisa fokus karena melamunkan terus penawaran Jongdae kemarin.

"Uh-oh, m-maafkan aku. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan secepatnya!"

"Jadi belum? Tak apa, jangan terburu-buru. Ini pertama kalinya kau jadi panitia kan? Aku akan membantumu bila kesulitan." Dengan begitu baiknya si senior meredakan kalang-kabut yang dialami Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah dan juga takjub, senior sebaik ini jarang juga ia temukan. Biasanya kan yang lebih tua yang lebih berkuasa.

"Terima kasih, hyung."

"_Good luck and take care for yourself, _Baek-sshi!" Dan senior itu melenggang pergi dari Baekhyun untuk mengurus yang lain. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mencoba menata emosinya sendiri.

Ya, kegiatan ekstra yang diikuti Baekhyun, klub fotografi, sedang mengadakan _event. _Kebetulan Baekhyun menjadi salahsatu panitia pengurus. Seharusnya dia sudah mempersiapkan diri di jauh hari karena sadar kegiatan tersebut akan sangat membuatnya sibuk, tapi oh salahkan saja Jongdae yang sudah merusak konsentrasinya dengan pernyataan gila.

"_Menjadi pacarmu untuk balas dendam? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa!"_

"_Oh, ayolah Baekhyun. Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura."_

_Entah kenapa hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar rajukan Jongdae._

"_Aku akan pastikan, kau bukanlah pihak yang dirugikan dalam sandiwara ini, Baekhyun."_

"Baekhyun-sshi!" Lagi-lagi suara dari senior yang sama menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari lamunan yang mulai kemana-mana. Reflek karena dipanggil, Baekhyun menoleh dan menyahut seperti yang pertama tadi.

"Ah, iya sunbae? Aish!" Baekhyun menepok jidatnya sendiri merasa bodoh. Sementara senior tadi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebelum kembali mendekati juniornya.

"Kau kenapa lagi?"

"M-maafkan aku, sunbae."

"Tak apa. Keluhkan saja bila kau ada yang sakit, atau kau sedang ada masalah. Dengan begitu tugasmu akan kuringankan." Kebaikan yang disampaikan si senior sekana-akan meremehkan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun akan mengelaknya, memang apa lagi gunanya dia jadi panitia?

"Tidak perlu, sunbae. Aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang sudah jadi tanggung jawabku!" Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang lebih terdengar untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri membuat senior di hadapannya berpikir sebentar.

"Bener nih? Aku cemas lho." Ah, kalimat yang cukup hangat dari seorang senior untuk juniornya. Mau-tidak-mau membuat Baekhyun berpikir sesuatu.

"Em.. tapi kalau aku memang ada kesulitan, tidak apa kan kalau aku meminta tolong sunbae?"

"Tentu saja!" Justru pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sedikit ragu dibalas dengan persetujuan mantap. Bahkan senior itu pakai menodongkan jari jempolnya, wajahnya yang tembam dan putih_jadi mirip bakpau_menampakkan senyum ramah menandakan kalau dia orang baik hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung belum memasang ID card milikmu. Jadi aku tidak bisa memanggil hyung dengan nama?"

"Oh, benar juga! Haha, untung kau mengingatkannya, lagipula punyaku masih di tas. Kalau benar-benar lupa bisa bahaya!" Sang senior tertawa kecil menanggapi peringatan dari Baekhyun yang sebenarnya cuma sekadar celetukan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum karena merasa sedikit gemas dengan kakak kelas di depannya.

"Jadi.. bisa kupanggil siapa dirimu, sunbae?"

"Kim Minseok. Panggil Minseok-hyung saja."

.

.

.

Sampai acara selesai dengan sukses dan lancar, Baekhyun terus mendapat bimbingan dan selalu didampingi oleh senior yang baru dikenalnya namun baik minta ampun bernama Minseok itu. Pikiran Baekhyun jadi teralihkan dan dia tidak memikirkan Jongdae terus.

Ah, tapi orang yang coba dilupakan malah datang tanpa diundang. Tentu saja Baekhyun kaget saat Jongdae malah mendekatinya dengan cengiran lebar saat disekitar mereka tak ada siapa-siapa kecuali.. Minseok.

"Hai, Baekhyun!" Saat Jongdae memeluk pundak Baekhyun mesra, tatapan tajam Jongdae terarah pada seseorang di belakang Baekhyun yang tak seberapa jauh dari mereka.

"Oh, aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang. Apa kau lelah?" Entah kenapa sikap Jongdae jadi begini. Bahkan Baekhyun mulai panik, Jongdae pakai menangkup pipinya seperti anak kecil segala. Suara Jongdae juga bisa didengar Minseok kan!

Memalukan, padahal Minseok sudah banyak membantu Baekhyun. Tidak seharusnya kesan Baekhyun jadi jelek di mata seniornya itu.

"J-Jongdae-ya, ada Minseok-hyung disini.." bisik Baekhyun mencoba mengingatkan. Namun Jongdae malah tersenyum, terlihat bangga.

"Justru itulah gunanya aku bersikap seperti ini. Dengan begitu, hati_nya _akan sakit begitu saja," bisik Jongdae tepat di telinga Baekhyun sampai pemuda yang beraut lebih manis bisa merasakan nafasnya. Tentu Baekhyun kaget sehingga membuka mata lebih lebar. Melotot kearah Jongdae.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Baekhyun meminta penjelasan dengan sedikit emosi. Karena dia sudah menduga sesuatu sebenarnya, dan dia seketika merasa takut.

"Oh, jadi kau belum tahu ya? Maaf kalau aku belum menceritakannya kepadamu. Sebenarnya, _orangnya _tepat di belakangmu." Jongdae menarik senyum untuk sebuah seringai kemenangan. Sementara Baekhyun bertambah syok ternyata dugaannya benar.

Baekyun sampai tak kuasa membalikkan pandangan kearah Minseok. Orang yang seharusnya ingin Jongdae balas rasa sakitnya. Jadi dia tidak mengerti pada tatapan tajam Minseok dan pemuda dengan pipi agak tembam itu kini seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Tangannya terkepal erat menutupi perasaannya.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka malah jadi begini! Ini rumit..

"Baekhyun-ah." Sekarang suara itu bahkan membuat Baekhyun bergidik, merasa bersalah, dan perasaan tidak nyaman lainnya. "Pulanglah dan istirahat. Kau pasti lelah," tambah Minseok, yang bisa dilihat Jongdae bahwa dia tengah memasang senyum palsu.

Namun dalam hati yang bersorak riang, Jongdae tidak pernah merasa sepuas ini. Pertama kalinya Minseok kesal padanya dengan cara begini. Selama ini hanya Minseok yang dapat _menyakitinya._

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku duluan ya." Setelah itu Jongdae benar-benar merengkuh Baekhyun dan menyeretnya untuk ikut serta pergi meninggalkan Minseok sendirian.

Minseok hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan memasang wajah geram terbaiknya melihat dua sosok itu menjauh. Memaksa dengans sekuat tenaga agar sesuatu di matanya tidak sampai jatuh melewati pipinya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus dia!?" Baekhyun segera membuyarkan semua sandiwara ini dan seakan-akan marah kepada pemuda berkacamata yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Jongdae hanya menatap bingung.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Memangnya bisa dirubah? Kalau aku bisa memilih, aku lebih bersyukur bila dulu aku tak pernah kenal dengan orang seperti Kim Minseok." Jongdae membalas tatapan Baekhyun tak kalah tajam. Membuat dada Baekhyun seperti ditusuk sesuatu yang tajam.

"Kau pembohong, Jongdae.." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan asal tidak ke mata Jongdae. Rasa kecewa sangat tersirat di wajah manis itu.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa aku tidak akan jadi pihak yang dirugikan dalam sandiwara kita. Tapi kenyataannya!? Bahkan dia sunbae-ku, dan dia sangat baik padaku, sedangkan kau.. kau membuatku mengkhianatinya!" Tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun melimpahkan apa yang dipikirkannya dan terus menyalahkan Jongdae.

Tindakan Jongdae sangat diluar dugaan Baekhyun. Jongdae memeluk Baekhyun, cukup erat.

"Maafkan aku." Suara itu yang bisa didengar Baekhyun sebagai pernyataan Jongdae. Pelukan yang dirasakan Baekhyun... benar-benar sukses membuatnya kaku, tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, dan berdebar.

Ini benar-benar diluar batas perasaan Baekhyun. Apa yang pernah dirasakannya pada Chanyeol sekarang ia rasakan lagi saat bersama Jongdae sejak Baekhyun tahu Jongdae sangat mirip dengan boneka dari mendiang sang ibu. Tapi, apakah ini cinta?

"Kalau kau keberatan dengan semua ini, kau bisa menolakku sekarang. Sehingga aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Ucapan Jongdae lagi-lagi membuat hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Seperti dirinya tak ingin mendengar itu dari Jongdae.

Seketika Baekhyun merasa bersalah sendiri telah menyalah-nyalahkan Jongdae tadi. Dia merasa bodoh dan ingin memukul diri sendiri saja. Kalau tidak karena semua yang telah terjadi, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah merasakan pelukan sehangat yang kini ia rasakan..

"T-tidak, Jongdae! Aku..." Sampai mengeluarkan suara saja Baekhyun tidak kuasa. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Jongdae memiringkan kepala dan beraut penuh tanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku akan tetap membantumu dalam sandiwara ini, Kim Jongdae." Bahkan sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak berkehendak mengatakan itu. Ia telah dipengaruhi oleh sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang namanya cinta dan rasa ingin memiliki.

.

.

.

Benar-benar, Baekhyun ingin merutuki diri sendiri sejadi-jadinya. Dia jadi tidak berani berbicara apapun kepada Minseok. Walau sunbae itu masih bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, bagaimanapun ketika Baekhyun ada di dekatnya, pasti langsung merasa bersalah.

Namun Baekhyun pasti langsung reflek bertingkah sedikit mesra pada Jongdae di depan Minseok. Seakan-akan itu kehendaknya sendiri menganggap Jongdae adalah miliknya. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun berharap juga. Jongdae bisa _benar-benar _menjadi kekasihnya. Sebab hanya Jongdae yang bisa menggantikan sosok Chanyeol bagi Baekhyun.

Jongdae bahkan terkadang sedikit kaget dengan tingkah manja Baekhyun yang dianggapnya sandiwara. Namun setelah melihat kekecewaan Minseok yang tidak tergambar dengan jelas, membuatnya puas juga.

Dan yang ini, adalah kenekatan Baekhyun. Ia bela-belain keluar dari klub agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Minseok. Dan bagi Minseok, itu adalah sebuah ejekan. Sehingga dirinya tak tahan lagi dan akhirnya bertindak melabrak Baekhyun.

BRAKK

Bahkan sekarang Minseok mengunci diri Baekhyun diantara kedua tangannya di depan daun pintu suatu kelas. Baekhyun yang sejak awal tidak tahu kehadiran Minseok sampai merasa jantungnya seakan-akan copot.

"Kau bahkan sampai keluar dari klub untuk menghindariku? Begitu pengecutnya dirimu?" Sisi lain Minseok yang biasa terlihat ramah sangat tidak disangka Baekhyun. Ternyata sunbaenya cukup seram saat sedang sangat benci seseorang.

"Apa maksudmu, sunbae? Keluarnya aku dari klub tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah langsung membalas dengan tegas. Minseok di hadapannya dengan jarak yang terbilang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya malah menyeringai meremehkan.

"Kalau kau takut padaku, jangan bersaing denganku, bodoh." Ternyata Minseok mengancam Baekhyun. Dia telah menyadari apa yang selama ini Baekhyun perlakukan terhadap Jongdae-_nya._

Tiba-tiba saja tanpa pertanda, Minseok langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya cepat dan begitu kasar sehingga Baekhyun berontak setelah terkejut setengah mati. Tepat setelah perlawanan itu, Baekhyun mendengar suara buku berjatuhan.

Dan saat Baekhyun menoleh, dia menemukan Jongdae dengan wajah tidak percaya. Sepertinya pemuda berpipi tirus itu tak kalah kagetnya. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak pantas disaksikan.

"Jongdae!" Ketika Baekhyun berteriak, akhirnya Minseok melepaskan kungkungannya seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Memandang sengit sosok Baekhyun yang segera berlari mengejar Jongdae.

"Jongdae, tunggu! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kau salah paham!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun." Jongdae berhenti, dan memasang senyumnya walau terlihat jelas itu hanya untuk menghibur diri sendiri.

"Justru aku yang minta maaf. Karena aku, kau sampai dibegitukan Minseok. Semua baik-baik saja kan?"

"Jongdae.." Baekhyun meraih tangan Jongdae dan menggenggamnya erat. Tatapan di matanya seperti terus mencoba untuk meminta maaf.

"Lagipula semua ini cuma sandiwara kan? Jadi tidak akan ada yang tersakiti kecuali Minseok. Lain kali aku akan lebih menjagamu agar dia tidak berbuat seperti itu lagi padamu." Perkataan Jongdae tepat mengenai hati Baekhyun sampai anak itu seketika tak bisa berkata apa.

Sangat sakit, Baekhyun menyesali ke-pesimisan Jongdae. Ya, hubungan mereka cuma sandiawara dan itu semua semu. Baekhyun tidak sepantasnya berharap lebih.

Sebenarnya ada yang ingin dikatakan Baekhyun. Tapi mulutnya terkunci rapat atas sikap Jongdae. Sehingga bila ada yang namanya 'ikatan batin', Baekhyun ingin menyampaikan tanpa adanya percakapan.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Jongdae."_

.

.

.

_**AAA! Akhirnya FF ini update juga T^T maafkan saya atas keterlambatan yang terlalu ini. tapi saya harap, chap ini dapat sedikit memuaskan kuriositas para readers tercinta. Makasih yang sudah baca dan kalau penasaran selanjutnya, habis baca langsung reviews ya~ *bow***_


End file.
